Kitchen cabinets are commonly used for the storage of food, tablewares and various household products such as dish towels, bags, soaps, paper towels, food wrap, and cleaning supplies. Other household areas such as bathrooms, basements, laundry rooms and garages are also often provided with cabinets of various types. Because of the variety of items that are typically stored in these cabinets, it is common for the cabinets to become cluttered and disorganized. The hinged doors that open and close cabinets are used at times to hold racks which are permanently fixed to the inside door surface. In some instances, it is undesirable to mar the door with a fastener. Many consumers are unwilling or hesitant to purchase products that require tools to install.